


Actors in a Play

by At_your_bec_and_cal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_your_bec_and_cal/pseuds/At_your_bec_and_cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Ryouga have a little talk, but none of it is what Ryouga wants to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actors in a Play

He had been there for a while, but Ryouga chose to ignore him. What he did a year ago was bad enough, he didn’t deserve attention. Ryouga leaned down near the waterbed, propping himself up with his knees and playing in the dirt with a stick absentmindedly. He wanted to write “Thomas go away” in the ground but would that convince him? Not a damn chance. Maybe “Fuck off Thomas” would work better. Ryouga looked over to see the older boy standing there, staring out at the water smoking his cigarette. Surprisingly, he wasn’t wearing that condescending grin that usually accompanied those tight black pants he had always been so proud of. Ryouga was sure he’d drop those once he graduated high school, but unsurprisingly Thomas was stupid and immature and ultimately kept them. Ryouga hoped he got made fun of for it.

 

                Ryouga threw the stick at the lake and lifted himself up with a grunt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out at the water, determined not to look at Thomas anymore, just so he wouldn’t piss himself off just looking at him. “What do you want?”

               

                Thomas took a long drag and opened his mouth wide to blow out smoke. “What, you don’t want to see your best friend?” Thomas drug his shoes audibly in the ground, trying not to sound as condescending as he always was. It was hard of course; that kind of thing just came naturally to him. But he wasn’t here to set Ryouga off. He was here to help, and was hoping Ryouga would let him.

 

                “You know I don’t want to see you,” Ryouga said, not looking at him, “I was fine by myself.” He heard Thomas scoff and take another drag. God, just Thomas being there got on Ryouga’s nerves. “Just tell me what you’re here for and fuck off. I don’t want to make small talk with you.” He turned to Thomas, expecting to see him shrug and laugh, like he always did. But Ryouga’s jaw dropped a little when he turned to see Thomas looking at him seriously, with a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes and his voice low and serious. “Why won’t you let anybody help?”

 

                That was the last thing Ryouga wanted to hear out of Thomas’ mouth. “What the hell did you say? You want to help? Then fuck off! Get out of my life!” Ryouga grit his teeth, his mind blank with rage. Thomas caused all this shit in the first place, so why was he saying something like that? “You’re the problem, you caused all this! You started the fire, you put Rio in the hospital!” Ryouga breathed hard, trying to keep himself from jumping on Thomas. He just stood there, staring.

 

                “You know I didn’t mean it,” Thomas stated finally, “I… I just thought it’d be fun! I’d surprise you two by popping in and… It was an accident!” Thomas’s stoic face broke, showing pain and regret splashed across his features. He looked away from Ryouga, too afraid to accept his mistakes. “I’ve always been a big fan of you two. But dammit, you always shut me out! I apologized for knocking over the candle, I apologized for starting the fire and I offered to pay for it!” Thomas threw the cigarette to the ground in a fit and stamped it out with his foot, grinding it into the rocky dirt beneath his feet, stamping the smoke out along with it. “You should’ve let me help. How are you going to keep paying for the bills with no job, huh? And what about school, Ryouga?” Thomas prodded, stamping his foot.

 

                Ryouga snarled at the taller boy and leaned forward, gritting his teeth in Thomas’ face, his expression showing only rage. “Shut the hell up! I’ve been doing this by myself and I can keep doing it!” Ryouga staggered back a little, taken aback as he looked at Thomas more closely and saw he was giving him the same disappointed expression from earlier, the one with tired eyes and a desperate lack of the over-excited, naïve smile he Thomas consistently wore, and the contrast shook Ryouga. “S-stop standing there, say something!” Ryouga stepped back a little, huffing.

               

                “Ryouga…” Thomas started simply, letting the word drift in the air and looking down, as if he really never intended to say anything more in the first place. He traced his foot in the dirt, hoping it would inspire words, hoping it would give him something to say, but nothing came. Thomas glanced back up only to see Ryouga’s back as he headed in the opposite direction, despite not having anywhere to go. Thomas silently sat down in the dirt and looked out at the water, knowing Ryouga would be back. And he would wait for him for as long as he had to.


End file.
